Squirrel The Boy Genius?
by Ukime No Tenshi
Summary: What happens when a young child with ADHD enrolls into Wammys House? OC story. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for offensive content. Prologue is up. May continue if people like it.
1. Prologue

((Author's Note: I find it difficult to keep any of my stories if I take them seriously, so now I'm just going to have fun and type away at this satire. I hope you find a way to like or appreciate it. :D))

"Your alias at this orphanage will be Kyrie."

"Can I be Squirrel instead?!"

Sigh.

"No."

A young boy about the age of ten stood in the office of a man named Roger. He had mid-neck-length brown hair, and matching eyes of the same color.

"Now, you will use this name around the orphanage, and not use your rea- Stop playing with the curtain."

It what seemed to be an instant, the young boy was hiding in the dark blue drapes of the office. He poked his head out, looking mildly confused.

"Huh?"

Roger sighed, holding his head. 'What was Watari thinking?' He wondered to himself.

"Listen, use the name Kyrie from now on, OK?"

"Kee-ree-ay?" He asked, "What's that?"

"Your alias." Roger repeated, frustrated.

"Kay..." He said slowly, looking around, "Where's the petting zoo?"

"There isn't one. This is an orphanage."

"Oh yeah..." He looked sad for a moment, then instantly cheered up, "OK! Bye!"

Giggling, the younger boy raced out the door before Roger could protest, by the time the old man had opened his mouth, he was already turning a corner down the hallway.

"Good lord. This kid is a prodigy?" Roger echoed, shaking his head, "Impossible."

And that was Kyrie's first day at Wammy's House.

((Please review, if you do, I may even continue this 'story'. No complete flaming/ overly harsh and rude critique, please. It's uncalled for.))


	2. I'm Squirrel

((Authors Note: Here I am, at the first chapter. WELL WHADDAYA KNOW? Some one actually likes it. *Blushes* ^^))

Mello's footsteps echoed down the abandoned hallway as he headed towards the cafeteria. Unfortunately, he had been stuck with lunch duty and had to serve all the orphans food before he could eat. He rolled his eyes at the annoying reminder.

By the time he had reached the outside of the cafeteria kitchen, he noticed a small, red lid on the ground. Bending over, he swiftly picked it up, and examine the top. It smelt of dill pickles. 'Bicks' was read in white letters on the jar.

'Why leave a pickle jar lid here?' Mello thought to himself. Simply shrugging it off, he stepped into the kitchen to notice a similar lid on the ground.

'Man, another one?' He asked, scooping that one as well. At that time, he had noticed pickle jar lids scattered all over the floor, as well as the loud humming of the cafeteria fridge. He looked up to see a child huddled on the ground with an opened pickle jar in his arms. It was Kyrie.

Kyrie's eyes stared at Mello with innocence, as his stare was returned with an irritated glare.

"You did this?" Mello asked, then noticed Kyrie's leg shaking in hyperactivity, Mello dropped the lid as he noticed Kyrie chew on a pickle, the crunch seeming to echo throughout the kitchen. Dropping the jar, Kyrie rose in a jump, allowing pickle juice to flow all over the ground.

"Hiya!" Kyrie said, chewing on the pickle again as he bounced up and down. Mello sighed, 'Stupid kid.'

"What're you doing here?" Mello asked.

"Pickles are good." Kyrie responded, smiling, "Bye!" He began to run off, but Mello grabbed a hold of his collar before he could escape, causing Kyrie to fall back.

"Ah!"

"You're that new kid, aren't you?"

"Yep, that's me! Squirrel!" He cooed, trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"No, you're that Kyrie kid..." Mello muttered.

"What's a Kyrie?" Kyrie asked.

"How the hell would I know?" Mello let go of Kyrie's collar with a shove inside the kitchen.

"Now clean this up, it's your fault."

Kyrie picked up a lid, then began to bite the end.

"It hurt." He said, lifting the lid.

"Clean it up." Mello repeated.

"Huh?"

Eventually, after a long elapse of time. The floor eventually became clean.

Kyrie sat on the ground, in a daze-like state as Mello put the last jar in the fridge. He looked over to the young boy, and became irritated by his idle mind.

"What are you? Retarded?" Mello muttered impatiently.

"You're really pretty! I like your hair."

For a moment, if you stared at Mello on the right angle, you could see a flash of pink spread across his face, then fade just as quickly.

"... Get out."

"Kay!" Kyrie responded, zipping out. Mello shook his head.

"What a retard."

((I just see this getting worse and worse as it moves on. Anyways, next chapter will be up... fairly soon. :D))


End file.
